


心象风景

by lazarus07



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus07/pseuds/lazarus07
Summary: 原著背景但不要当真大公吉X皇帝莱





	心象风景

新帝国历005年 6月22日  
尽管莱因哈特觉得这一天并不是什么特殊的日子，但对于众提督们来说，却不是这样想的。五年前的今日，莱因哈特正式建立了属于黄金狮子的政权，这一刻，这一天无论是从历史的角度，还是人类的精神情感角度，它都是值得纪念和铭刻的一天。  
所以，在提督们的谏言下，这一天就被正式确立为了纪念日。  
这一天，莱因哈特会换上豪奢繁复的皇帝礼服，发表例行演讲，参加一些固定的庆典仪式，傍晚时分，新建成的狮子之泉宫中也会举行相应的祝酒会。  
莱因哈特向来不太热衷参加这样的典礼，加之帝冠与斗篷与平时穿着的军服相比都要繁复厚重很多，所以皇帝莱因哈特通常在祝酒会开始后不久，就跟他的伴侣——齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯一起离开。  
“星星真美。”  
跟莱因哈特所有见到过的晴朗的夜一样，今晚，恒星光也在无边的天际里闪耀着。  
绮丽的星光吸引着皇帝用他绝美的冰蓝色眼眸凝视，这是他凝望一生也看不够的美景。此刻世界仿佛沉浸了下来，远处的灯光与欢闹的宴会与他们毫无关系。  
吉尔菲艾斯随莱因哈特一起在中庭的草地上躺下，靠在一起仰望着烂漫星河，他们少年时常做这样的事，这一刻仿佛时间也一同退回到了过去，一切都安静地沉浸在了星辉光影里。  
“是的，星星真美。”吉尔菲艾斯笑着回应：“辛苦了，莱因哈特大人。”  
“还好。”莱因哈特抬起手，纤细的手指对抗着星球的引力，向星空伸去：“只是每年都差不多，没什么新意。”  
“确实，纪念日本来就没有什么特别的含义。”吉尔菲艾斯半支起身体，侧靠向莱因哈特：“它对于人类最特别的价值就是，让我们记住一些事情。”  
“什么事？”莱因哈特有些不解。  
“比如，想起过去。”吉尔菲艾斯回答，“人类总是很恋旧的，不是吗？短暂的一生，或许不能遇到太多的事情，所以更不想去忘记，更希望把能记住的，能掌握的每一刻都刻在心里。归根结底，人类太过于渺小了。”  
“嗯……因为太过渺小……”莱因哈特若有所思地想了下：“或许吧，因为渺小，所以想掌握更多，想做到的事也变得更多……”  
“不过，现在这个时候，我只想做一件事。”吉尔菲艾斯眼神灼灼，他的头发是火红色的，像鲜活跳动的火焰一样热烈的颜色，但这一刻莱因哈特好像觉得那把火由吉尔菲艾斯的眼睛里燃烧了起来，那蓝色的火焰温度足以令他觉得制热。  
“你要做什么？”  
“吻你。”  
吉尔菲艾斯说着真的吻了下去，温热的唇碰到莱因哈特软薄的唇瓣，空气中原本浮动着一种清淡好闻的青草香气，此刻莱因哈特只能嗅到从吉尔菲艾斯身上散发出来的，笔挺的军服上沾染的松木香，那种为了让礼服显得更有质感而喷洒的高级保养喷雾的味道。  
不是很难闻，但却带着一种和平时不一样的浓郁味道。  
莱因哈特下意识地一颤，身体不由自主就靠了上去：“唔……”  
吉尔菲艾斯垂眼浅笑，手指下挪，解开了皇帝陛下的金属领扣，厚重的斗篷从莱因哈特肩上滑下，在草地上铺陈，像一条宽敞柔软的毛毯。  
莱因哈特静静看着吉尔菲艾斯一会儿，冰蓝色的眼睛里忽然闪过一瞬莞尔：“要做吗，吉尔菲艾斯。”  
现在正是祝酒会最火热的时候，不会有人再到中庭这样偏僻的地方来，莱因哈特相当安心，气定神闲地等着吉尔菲艾斯回应。  
“嗯？！”吉尔菲艾斯愕然，他以为自己听错了，但他确信并没有错，这确实是莱因哈特抛给他的问题，于是他的手指继续往下，解开了莱因哈特的礼服的绶带，和华丽绶带下的制服纽扣：“原本只是希望你躺得舒服点，不过我觉得这个建议不错，莱因哈特大人。”  
莱因哈特抬起手，柔顺地让吉尔菲艾斯替他脱掉了军服，赤裸的身体白皙纤细，金发柔美灿烂，他就这样躺在华丽的皇帝斗篷上，坦然轻松地望着吉尔菲艾斯。  
那华丽的红色丝绒斗篷以及精致的金色刺绣就算是在这样幽暗的夜里也闪烁着让人难以忽略的璀璨光彩。而金发皇帝纤细莹白的身体在红金交杂的斗篷上横陈，像洁净的雪一样，映照星辉。  
吉尔菲艾斯笑得更愉悦了：“莱因哈特大人，诱惑是需要付出代价的，就算等下你后悔，我也不打算停下来。”  
“不愿意的话，我就不会提出要求了。”莱因哈特抬起手，像兰花的花蕊一样秀嫩的指尖挑上吉尔菲艾斯的眉梢：“你说的对，纪念日本来就没有什么特别的含义，但这并不妨碍做一些让人记得住的事。”  
“这就是你蛊惑我的理由吗？我的皇帝陛下。”吉尔菲艾斯轻轻地低头，将莱因哈特胸口一侧细嫩的锁骨含住，有舌尖舔弄吸吮，手指抚上莱因哈特向来敏感的乳尖。  
“嗯……”莱因哈特发出好听的叹息声，指尖梭进吉尔菲艾斯的短发里：“唔……”  
低浅错落的呻吟，将欲望的烈火从吉尔菲艾斯心中催生，他把身体往下压，唇齿咬住莱因哈特正好下意识挺起的胸膛上。  
湿热的舌苔碾过挺立的茱果，莱因哈特微凉的身子发热，不自觉地捧着吉尔菲艾斯的脑袋往下压，仿佛在求他咬得更重一点。  
缠绵来得急切而迅速，吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特两个人无论是战事还是情事都相当契合，一切都坦然的水到渠成，汹涌的快感占据莱因哈特的身心，从敏感点传来的愉悦快感叫人意乱情迷，莱因哈特下意识地动着身体，雪白洁净的肌肤在皇帝斗篷的红色丝绒和金线边缘上磨擦，很快就弄得一片发红，他眼神迷离地催促：“吉尔菲艾斯，吉尔菲艾斯……快点……”  
快点，再快点……迫不及待地想要感受那熟悉的，让人心醉的快感。  
吉尔菲艾斯无言地吻遍莱因哈特全身，用唾液和手指作为媒介爱抚那紧闭颤抖的穴口，已经习惯了承受快感的身体，沉溺于爱人的怀中，微凉的星光下，莱因哈特弓起身，白皙的腿交缠在吉尔菲艾斯腰际，“进……进来吧……”  
快感的火花在吉尔菲艾斯身体里飞窜，他来不及脱掉自己的军服，又怕身上的军服坚硬的边缘磨伤莱因哈特柔嫩的肌肤，所以他连同皇帝那华丽的斗篷一起，把莱因哈特抱起来，用斗篷垫着，让莱因哈特坐在他怀里，慢慢顶入进去……  
“啊……吉尔菲艾斯！”  
莱因哈特瘫软了，自下而上的贯穿像一股电流穿透他纤细的身体，碰撞和抽插逐渐变得激烈，无法抑制的声音从唇齿间流泻出来，像动人心魄的音符勾引着吉尔菲艾斯不断用饱满有力的利刃开拓那痉挛濡湿的深处。  
“好舒服……”初夏微凉的风也无法吹散缠绕身上的热气，莱因哈特享受着吉尔菲艾斯给予他的快感，贪恋地收缩濡湿的穴孔，似是想要把这一刻的感受铭刻在肉体深处。  
吉尔菲艾斯不断地翻搅他，顶撞他，亲吻他，在失控与理智的边缘，换着角度感受那痉挛湿紧的嫩肉给予的极乐。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特目光涣散了，凝结冰雪的眼眸化成柔软的春水投向茫茫夜空。  
吉尔菲艾斯俯下身，略停了下来，抚摸着他汗湿的额头，“我在这里。”  
莱因哈特的视线找寻到了他，呓语般说：“我不行了……太有感觉了……”  
“我也是。”吉尔菲艾斯抚着莱因哈特汗湿的额头：“莱因哈特大人，我可以射进来吗？”  
“你……”莱因哈特根本没有别的选择，他被顶的快疯了，身体里几乎有什么东西正在迫切地想要勃发出来：“快点，快点……唔……不行了……”  
最深处被狠狠地顶撞，莱因哈特的身体潮红得像一朵娇艳的玫瑰，洁白的花瓣一样的肌肤已经变成了浓情的粉色，结合处湿漉漉的水声在彼此耳边交缠……  
直到最后那一刻的宣泄释放……  
“唔……”  
莱因哈特软在了吉尔菲艾斯怀里，吉尔菲艾斯抬起手，用厚重的斗篷包裹着莱因哈特的身体，那纤细的身子因高潮的余韵微微颤抖，吉尔菲艾斯隔着斗篷拥吻他，从他的嘴唇上，品尝到那种纤细单薄的味道。  
仅仅是这一刻的满足，还不足够抚慰吉尔菲艾斯的心。  
莱因哈特是纤细的，美丽的，是仿佛同他与生俱来的爱一样同在的另一半。他希望把这一刻用眼持续下去。  
真是这样的感受，让吉尔菲艾斯在获得了无上满足的同时，也感受到了隐约的担忧。  
他是皇帝，是整个帝国的支柱，是那个所有人仰望的，看起来像宝石一样闪耀而坚硬的人。但那华丽的、蓬松厚重的皇帝斗篷下，包裹着的身体实在是太纤细了，纤弱得像一支开在水岸边沾着晨露的玫瑰。  
也正是这样美丽纤细的人，把宇宙中最沉重的责任负在肩上，孤掷前行。  
吉尔菲艾斯唯一能做的，就是和他一起，把他的负担化作自己的幸福，如果莱因哈特是迎风绽放的玫瑰，那么他就希望自己是玫瑰花最锐利的尖刺。  
“吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特缓过来了，红艳的情潮缓缓从白皙如雪的肌肤上褪下去，夜风微凉，他拢了拢身上的斗篷：“你在想什么？”  
“没什么，”被爱人的声音从沉思中唤醒，吉尔菲艾斯笑了笑，认真地回答:“我在想这昂贵的斗篷弄脏了要怎么清理。”  
那原本豪奢华丽的刺绣丝绒斗篷，此刻正裹着皇帝陛下汗湿光裸的身子，蹭着濡湿淫腻的汁液，显得格外淫乱。  
莱因哈特从斗篷里伸出白玉一样的胳膊，勾着吉尔菲艾斯的脖子，一口咬上他的嘴唇，半真半假地威胁:“都是你把这斗篷当隔垫，弄脏了等下打算怎么清理？”  
“这可难倒我了，”吉尔菲艾斯相当坦然地说:“我没想过这个问题，不过……”  
“不过？”  
吉尔菲艾斯接着回答：“不过既然已经弄脏了，干脆就……再来一次。”  
“什……唔……”莱因哈特讶异羞赧的惊呼被吻进了缠绵情浓的余韵里……  
朦胧的星光下，金发皇帝澄澈无暇的眼眸，再次微微湿润，像是承接了融化的冰雪，变得仿佛春水一样温润透明。  
吉尔菲艾斯餍足地微笑起来，笑得无比幸福。  
因为这是……仅他一个人能看到的风景。

END


End file.
